Talk:Timeline of events leading to Just Cause: Orbis/@comment-31696077-20171209192839
Ugh... Well. Here we go again. I know you're not the one to be asked for "realism" of your fiction, but you can have at least asked an advice for making the timeline possible. It's ''extremely ''tricky, yet I've figured out a way to make at least somewhat possible. A) eDEN Airship was overrun by Di Ravello's military? What? It could easilly smash his cold war era crap out of the sky except of Mstitels, yet even they won't last long against the ship and it's drones. Yet they don't actually have to go to war with each other. They were ''cooperating ''with each other - and Di Ravello leased some land to eDEN corp. Why would he fight with eDEN then? They will most likely forge an alliance. In fact Di Ravello needs eDEN to sell Bavarium to foreign powers as a proxy/umbrella company. And eDEN AI needs Di Ravello's men to do some biddings and extract the mineral. An alliance with the actual AI will grant him a lot of benifits. She might start working at PR program to make Di Ravello a popular figure in EU. B) Di Ravello's Forces even augmented with eDEN drones are just to small to occupy Libya as a whole (40, 000 troops total - remember?) neither he has supply lines and logistic transports nor industry to maintain such presence. ALL of his vehicles are made by foreign powers. Which means he depends on them. And Medici itself soes not have military industrial facilities like at all (and neither it can create them on that small land) ...Yet, Di Ravello might use his popular support in EU bolstered by PR campaign made possible by eDEN AI to conduct a "peace keeping" operation to restore the failed state. He in fact can lead an EU coalition forces to bolster his numbers and have logistic support and such. That will make him a "hero" who restored order in prolonged crisis and who stopped immigration waves from Libya and North Africa to the EU C) After a series of blackmailing, extensive PR campaign and assassinations of political leaders across he Europe, Di Ravello's ''elected ''the de-facto leader of the European parliement. He's seen as a hero and a good and effective leader who restored the European economy, ended refugee crisis and made the continent more independent. He reforms the European Union into European Federation and bolsters it's united military force. He now posess a biggest (numerically) armed forces in the World. D) One thing that still deters him is Russian nuclear arsenal. It's pretty much impossible to make any kind of move further without dealing with the said problem. So Di Ravello bargains with Russian military and installs the coup d'etat to overthrow the Russian government. Russian Federation then joins the European Federation making a Eurasian Alliance. Di Ravello gives Russian militarymen a majority of seats in a newly established parliement of the Alliance to ensure their loyalty. E) India surrenders to the demands and becomes a client state of the Alliance since it has good economic relations with it anyway F) China is still defiant and is willing to protect itself. Di Ravello moves three million of Alliance forces to Chinese borders, and USA actively supplies China to counter him. The war starts after some border incident or something. Realistically it will last up to 5-8 years, with both sides using nuclear weapons. Still Di Ravello's forces prevail loosing something like 200-250 000 men and China losing 100-150 (the attacker realistically has 3-4 times bigger casualties then a defender but since Di Ravello's forcers have tech superiority it can be shortened to 1 to 2 kill ration in favor to defenders). G) The war is over, China is fractured to small nations which all become client states under Alliance occupation. Yet Di Ravello's fleet is all but destroyed but superrior US Navy. Therefore he can't launch an attack on Japan. ..So that's pretty much how it could be plausible.